


Behind Closed Doors

by JayseHasNoGrace



Series: 'Friendly Competition' Verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Professors, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayseHasNoGrace/pseuds/JayseHasNoGrace
Summary: Did you ever want to know what happens behind the scenes in Professor Potter and Professor Malfoy's lives during 'Friendly Competition'? Well now you can find out!Contains scenes (some of which are smut; will be labelled at the beginning of each chapter) which did not make it into the Friendly Competition narrative, or did not get delved very deeply into (ie. the Badger Incident, the students' perspective when Draco was discovered to have been in Harry's room upon Peeves wrecking the Potions classroom, the second Valentine's Day, the proposal, the wedding, and more!).I would highly recommend reading 'Friendly Competition' first, because I'm not sure it will make sense otherwise. This book will begin during the events of Chapter 15 of Friendly Competition, and end slightly after FC does.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: 'Friendly Competition' Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703743
Kudos: 36





	1. The First Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asunshine21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asunshine21/gifts).



> Ah, I said I would cross-post this over here in like. November (according to ao3, 177days ago. However long that is). And then I DIDN'T. Whoops. Please accept my humble apologies, and asunshine21, I am gifting it to you for your patience.
> 
> ______________________________________
> 
> Chapter 5: The Forest DOES have a few trigger/content warnings, but I believe it will be the only chapter to require any, and they will be at the top of the chapter.
> 
> Also: This work is not currently being updated.
> 
> It is not abandoned, and will eventually be finished; but it has been years since the last update, and it will likely continue to be quite a while.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Harry and Draco have sex. That's it. That's the chapter.
> 
> Chapter contains explicit sexual content; essentially pwp.

Whilst hanging out with Neville and Draco was nice, and they could comfortably sit around for hours talking in the front room of Harry's sleeping quarters; hanging out with _just_ Draco was even better. Not that Harry didn't value Neville's friendship, but he was still reveling in being able to touch and kiss and cuddle with Draco whenever he felt like it — provided, of course, that they were in private.

When Neville announced he'd better head off, somewhat late on a Friday, Harry and Draco had continued talking for a few more hours quietly in the dim light of the fire. They had been sitting quite close with Neville there — even with Draco's arm around Harry's shoulders — but now he was practically curled in Draco's lap.

They were currently talking about the newest Firebolt as compared to the Nimbus brand, which was trying to keep up, and Draco was absentmindedly running his fingers through Harry's hair as he spoke. And then he wasn't.

Honestly, Harry had been paying more attention to the nice feeling of having his hair played with than the actual conversation, and he frowned. Draco apparently did not notice and continued talking, so Harry nudged his hand with his cheek and the speech paused.

"What?"

"You stopped. Keep petting my hair."

Draco leaned down and kissed him chastely. "You're ridiculous, you know."

Harry just nudged his hand again with his face, and he was closing his eyes in contentment as the petting resumed, when something about Draco's expression changed. His eyes lit up with a trademark mischievous grin that Harry had learnt to be wary of. He closed his eyes regardless; he'd also learnt there was nothing he could do to weasel out what was going through that mind or to stop whatever plan was forming.

The hand in his hair slowed a bit and started to massage his scalp. Harry made an appreciative noise, and then there was another hand stroking slowly up his arm, backtracking occasionally, but ultimately heading upward. Both off the hands moved to his chest to stroke over his torso up and down and back up. He felt a shift beneath him and then both hands on his jaw and a kiss on his forehead.

Harry grinned, still resolutely keeping his eyes closed. So this was what Draco was up to. Maybe he didn't always have to be _so_ wary.

Another kiss was dropped on a cheekbone, then one on his nose, then an eyebrow, chin, eyelid, and another and another until his face was being peppered with kisses. After holding the laughter in for quite a while, a giggle finally slipped past his lips and he opened his eyes to see Draco grinning down at him. Harry straightened up and and grabbed Draco by the face to kiss him properly.

"That tickles you know. Not fair to play on weaknesses," he murmured against Draco's lips.

"Who said anything about fair?" Draco murmured back, kissing him soundly to avoid further rebuttal.

After a few minutes however, there was a bit of a problem. Draco pulled back.

"Love, not that I'm not enjoying this, but I can't feel my leg."

Harry looked down to see that he indeed had his entire weight on one of Draco's legs.

"Sorry," he laughed, and uncurled himself the rest of the way, settling himself so he straddled Draco's lap.

"Better?"

Draco grabbed him by the hips and pulled him in even closer, shifting up his own hips so that they were flush against each other. "Hard to complain."

"I'll bet," Harry replied a bit breathlessly, which undermined the intended wryness of the words. No matter, though, as it was beginning to look like there wouldn't be any more words spoken for a while.

****~*~

Harry was interrupted (quite a while later) from his attentions on Draco's neck by a sharp squeeze of hands on his waist.

"Hmm? Did I hurt you?"

"No," Draco interrupted himself to press a languorous kiss to Harry's mouth. "It's just that it's really late and I should probably be going back to my room," he said with obvious regret.

"It's Friday night. No classes tomorrow."

"I think you'll find it's already a handful of hours into Saturday, sweet, and I should probably change robes before going to breakfast."

Harry chewed his lip for a moment debating whether he should offer. "Stay over? We could skip breakfast and sleep today."

Draco paused. "Yeah? You're sure?" He had spent the night a few times before, but never with such obviously...salacious intentions.

They had been taking things pretty slow, all things considered, but the idea that they might finally be doing more than making out and maybe some heavy petting was...far from disagreeable, to put it lightly.

Harry shrugged. "Why not?"

"Whilst not the most enthusiastic response, I'll take it," he paused again, and tutted. "Potter, just trying to get me into your bed."

Harry slid his hands down Draco's sides and whispered in his ear. "Well I'm certainly not complaining—" he traced his tongue over the shell of Draco's ear. "Is it working?" He placed a sucking kiss right below it, eliciting a shiver.

"Bed?"

"Bed," Harry agreed, getting up and holding out a hand to pull Draco up from the sofa.

Once in the bedroom, Draco pushed Harry back onto the bed and climbed on top of him, positively snogging the sense out of him. _Oh_. Harry hadn't been expecting him to be so eager, but he was not _remotely_ disappointed.

He found himself unable to control his hands as they roved Draco's body, clutching and stroking, sliding under the light robes to grasp at more skin. For all that Harry's hands were roving, Draco's certainly weren't any better. He gave Harry's mouth a rest, only to move to his jaw, and his fingertips brushed the inside of Harry's thigh.

"Okay?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah," he breathed.

Draco's hand traced over Harry's body as he continued his ministrations on Harry's jaw. Harry's eyes shut and he let out a ragged breath as Draco's hand squeezed experimentally over his boxers.

"Yes," Harry rolled his hips forward into Draco's hand, which rewarded him with another squeeze.

Draco moved to the waistband of his boxers.

"Is this okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's ditch these bloody robes though."

Draco sat back, efficiently undid the top clasp and yanked his robes over his head, tossing them to the floor, and looking at Harry expectantly. Harry had not gotten very far at all with removing his own robes, as he found himself taking in Draco's form. There was so much skin — he was completely bare besides his boxers, and he was breathtaking. He traced a hand down Draco's chest and looked up to meet his eyes.

"Perhaps you need some more time subject to me rather than this set up," he gestured to Draco on top of him.

"Take the stupid robes off, and you might get some domineering in."

"I resent the implications of that wording," Harry responded whilst he was pulling the robes over his head.

"Really?" Draco asked as his hand slipped into Harry's boxers and gave him a long slow stroke, before running his thumb over the head.

Harry bit his lip and replied with effort. "I suppose...this arrangement will do for the time being—" He cut the words slightly short with a moan, as Draco nibbled and sucked his nipple, giving his hand a slight twist as he stroked.

Harry had succumbed almost completely to sensation because, well, it had been a _while_ since he'd gotten off, and Merlin it felt good. His fingers flexed as he ran his hands over Draco's shoulders and back, digging in when a particular wave of feelings would wash over him.

When Draco's hand started to speed up, Harry tugged on his shoulders and he looked up. "Kiss me."

Draco moved up a few inches to reach his face and kissed the corner of his mouth. When Harry turned his head in an attempt to catch his lips, Draco brushed his lips right under Harry's. Harry made a noise of frustration and Draco grinned.

"What?" He asked, as he squeezed his hand briefly tighter.

"Nnnh, you _know_ what. Kiss me properly."

"Now that doesn't sound like you really mean it."

"Please."

"That's slightly better."

"Draco, please fucking kiss me properly," Harry said desperately, and Draco finally complied. He felt lightheaded, as if there wasn't enough air, but instead of seeing it as a reason to pull back and breathe deeply, he ignored it and kissed Harry more fervently. Harry's hips began bucking up erratically into Draco's hand and his own hips increased their speed rolling against Harry's thigh. With a final few emphatic bucks, Harry moaned into Draco's mouth and came. Draco slowly stroked him through it and ceased the movement of his hips on Harry's thigh.

Gently, he placed slow, careful kisses down Harry's jaw and neck, and Harry's eyes fluttered open.

" _Fuck_." He whispered appreciatively.

"Eloquent," Draco commented.

"Yeah, well, you knew what you were getting with me." He slid a hand through Draco's hair and down his back. "I take it you still have a problem you'd like me to solve?"

Draco's inhaled sharply as Harry nudged his thigh forward into his hard-on.

"If you would be so kind," he replied curtly.

"Mm, but is it really kindness if I'm benefitting from it?" Harry asked as he snaked a hand down to grab Draco's arse and grind his thigh against Draco's cock.

"I, ah, I really don't care at this point."

"Good." Harry waved a hand and magicked away the mess he'd made, causing Draco to blink slowly in satisfaction.

"You have no idea what it does to me when you do wandless."

"Really? I'll have to keep that in mind." Harry flipped them so that Draco laid on his back. He tugged on Draco's boxers lightly. "May I?"

Draco nodded and he slid them off, carefully pulling the waistband over his likely desperately sensitive cock without touching. He wrapped his hand firmly around the base, and Draco expected him to move up how Draco had been to kiss his face or chest, but Harry stayed where he was.

Slowly, as he began to stroke, he trailed his tongue up along Draco's hip bone and then down into the divot next to it. Draco watched, mesmerised, as Harry pressed open mouthed kisses all along his hips and the tops of his thighs. Finally he lifted his head and stilled his hand, grinning crookedly.

"This okay?" he asked, and Draco felt his hot breath spill over his cock. He could only make a small noise of assent and nod.

Harry lowered his head and licked a long stripe from base to tip and Draco groaned. Looking back up to Draco, he circled the head with his tongue and then closed his mouth over it entirely, sliding down a couple of inches and sucking.

Draco's hand tightened in Harry's hair — he didn't even know when his hand had _gotten_ there, but he wasn't sure he could let go if he tried. Harry bobbed his head, and tried to make up for what he couldn't fit in his mouth with his hand. As far as Draco was concerned, this was turning out to be the best night of his life. Harry nicked him a couple of times with his teeth, but oh it was so bloody worth it. He tried to warn Harry to pull off when he was about to come, but Harry only redoubled his efforts, tipping Draco over the edge and swallowing. Draco's vision blurred, and he swore he could only feel the good, _good_ feeling rushing through him and nothing else.

He closed his eyes, and slowly his senses began to return. He could hear his own heart thundering in his chest, and feel Harry's hands sliding over his skin soothingly. His limbs felt heavy, and he made half-hearted grabby hands, hoping Harry would understand what he wanted.

He did not.

Draco sighed and opened his eyes, sitting up slightly to make more clear grabby hands, and Harry looked at him questioningly.

"Get _up_ here."

Harry complied, and Draco kissed him deeply, rolling them so that they faced each other on their sides.

"Glad you stayed?"

"Mhmm," Draco hummed and kissed him again, but was interrupted by a yawn.

"Ugh, I'm so tired, but I want to keep kissing you. This isn't fair," Draco complained, tucking his head against Harry's chest.

Harry merely stroked Draco's back soothingly with one hand, and ran his fingers through his hair with the other, knowing they would fall asleep soon regardless. Draco pressed a kiss to Harry's chest, and was snoring lightly within minutes.

Harry's mind was a fog, drifting slowly toward unconsciousness, but still reveling in how nice it felt to be going to bed with Draco. He thought it felt quite similar to the way treacle tart tastes: warm and thick and happy.


	2. The Badger Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all. The details of The Badger Incident from Chapter 16 of FC.
> 
> Chapter contains explicit sexual content; essentially pwp.

Autumn had practically flown by, and whilst Draco had moved into Harry's room, they still didn't get to be intimate as often as they'd like. Things were busy: there was teaching all day and then marking papers, and finalising lesson plans, plus there was a need to get enough sleep that doing the same thing all over again the next day was possible. However, with the winter holidays nearly upon them, they had managed a night to themselves.

They were currently kissing lazily on their sofa, happy to have time to take things slow and relax. The book, which had lain open on Draco's lap, slipped off and tumbled to the floor, but he seemed to pay it no mind.

"You know, Christmas is coming up," he said idly, as he lightly tugged on a lock of Harry's hair. He let it spring back, and watched in amusement as it went straight back to a ridiculous half-curl that had the end pointing straight up from his head.

"Really? I had no idea."

Ignoring his sarcasm, Draco continued. "That means gifts...surprises."

"Yes...?"

Draco opened his mouth as if to speak, and then shut it again. Seeming to decide on a different course of action, he finally responded. "Nothing in particular. Just...keep that in mind."

Harry gave him a funny look, but let it go, choosing to continue kissing again.

Things heated up a bit faster than either of them intended, especially as it was currently only dinnertime. And speaking of—

"We should go eat."

Draco pulled back, slightly disgruntled. "And show up late to dinner together? I think not."

"The kitchens, sweetheart. The house elves are more than happy to help."

"Right. Fine." Draco tried to extracted himself from where he had apparently wrapped a leg around Harry's waist. He pushed up on Harry's chest. "Fancy moving?"

"Not really." Harry kissed him again.

Draco sighed. "You're the one who said we ought to eat. Move your arse."

"Make me."

He rolled his eyes. "I genuinely cannot fathom how you've ever called _me_ confusing."

"You just think you can't make me move."

"You know very well that I can, however I shall make no such attempt. I'm going to lie here and nap, and there will be neither eating nor any necking from me."

Harry sighed dramatically and rolled straight onto the floor with a rather loud thump. Draco immediately sat up and grinned down at him childishly. "I made you move."

Harry narrowed his eyes and thought back over the last couple minutes, making a sound of annoyance. "You sneaking Slytherin, you know that's not what I meant."

"It's what I do best, love," Draco replied smugly, smacking Harry's bum as he stood. Harry turned around, giving him a hard look.

"You are _such_ a trouble-maker."

"And you're not?" Draco countered, standing as well, and dragging him to the door by the arm.

~*~

Having had their fill, and succeeded in refusing the house elves' offers for second desserts, they retreated back to their room before dinner was over, grateful that the halls were clear of people and ghosts to question their absence in the Great Hall.

Draco picked up his book from the floor and quickly found his page, actually placing the bookmark in his place so he might not have this problem again. "I take it I won't be reading anymore tonight?" He questioned, gesturing towards the book.

"Not if I can help it." Harry took the book and tossed it behind him onto the couch. He placed his hands gently on Draco's hips, and stepped forward so they stood cheek to cheek.

"Rude," Draco muttered.

Harry just hummed and rubbed his cheek against Draco's hair, where it had begun to grow out a bit.

Draco sighed happily, circling his arms around Harry's back. "You're my favourite person, you know?"

" _This_ is why I call you confusing."

"A person can be rude and my favourite at the same time, darling."

"Whatever you say."

Draco rolled his eyes and kissed the side of his head.

Harry pulled back to kiss him on the lips.

"I love you."

"Thanks," Draco replied blandly.

Harry gave him a patronising face that quite clearly said 'Are you serious?' and kissed the stupid smirk off of his face. Like a spark to kerosene, their earlier abandon returned, and Draco began walking Harry backward, intending to meet a wall to push him against. Things, however, have a tendency not to go according to plan whenever possible, and this was no exception.

"Mmph— Shite!" Harry frantically grabbed at Draco's shoulders to avoid falling backward onto the coffee table. Draco quickly stabilised him, and laughed.

"Sorry," he choked out, still laughing. "Perhaps we should relocate to the room, where there is a significantly lower chance of being injured."

"I don't mind, I was just caught off guard."

Draco briefly closed his eyes. "Darling, that makes absolutely no sense. Come to the bedroom."

Harry followed him as he left the front room. "All I said was I didn't mind. That makes sense."

"Did I miss the 'volunteering injury' stage of courtship? I could've sworn I'd studied the subject extensively." Draco smiled. Harry was...well he was certainly _something_ , but as ridiculous as he was, he was absolutely amazing. He was aware he probably had a grossly soppy expression on his face at the moment, but nobody besides Harry was present to witness it, so he supposed it was acceptable. Not that he could've controlled it anyway.

The next thing Draco knew, he was pinned to the sheets underneath a very eager Harry. Clothes were quickly shed, and soon their bodies were grinding against each other, hands roving every inch of available skin.

"Harry," Draco desisted biting and sucking on Harry's jaw to pant in his ear. "I want you to fuck me."

Harry stilled. "O-kay...where's this coming from?"

Draco shrugged, "The holidays are coming—"

"Don't feel like you need to—"

"Who said it was for _you_ _?_ I give myself Christmas presents every year."

Harry kissed him deeply. This kind of thing was just so _Draco_ , he was just overwhelmed for a moment with how much he loved Draco for being...well, Draco.

"Yeah, you're sure?"

"I asked for it, didn't I?"

"Okay. I don't exactly know, I mean I know the gist—"

"It's fine, Harry. I, at least, manage to prepare for the future."

Harry stuck his tongue out and Draco raised a brow. "Better put that away before I get any more ideas."

He complied, adopting a more serious expression. "So?"

"Hold on, where is my wand?"

Harry summoned it wordlessly and handed it over. Draco murmured a spell and his hand was suddenly coated in some sort of oil.

"I've just got to, you know, prepare. A prick seems a lot bigger when you're trying to shove it somewhere it doesn't belong."

Harry laughed. "Eloquent," he mocked Draco's drawl, and Draco rolled his eyes.

He watched as Draco reached between his legs and slowly pushed a finger inside. It was odd, as much as he had admittedly thought of having sex with Draco, he hadn't really thought of it in any detail. It was all sort of nebulous, but he supposed it all made sense, and he probably could have figured out what to do, had Draco not known.

"Why are you just watching me like that? It's uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry. You're really beautiful, you know that?"

"Not the time I was expecting that, but yes, I do know rather well how stunning I am." His hitching breath from the movement of his fingers inside of himself made the statement sound quite a bit less pompous than it usually did.

"Can I do it for you?" Harry asked hesitantly, gesturing needlessly to the only action occurring in the room.

"Oh. Erm, sure, just let me..." Draco grabbed his wand and waved it quickly at his hand to clean it, and then at Harry's to slick it with oil.

Harry pushed one of his fingers in uncertainly.

"You can use two."

He did as he was directed, and Draco gave a small gasp. One's own fingers and someone else's were a _completely_ different experience. It was very little time before he was asking for a third. It wasn't that it didn't hurt, as he hadn't waited nearly long enough, it was just that the painful part of it was so very worth it for the pleasurable part.

"That's enough, I'm good."

"You're sure? I'm not sure three fingers is the same—"

"I'll be fine. I just really need you inside me before I go completely mad."

"Okay."

Draco turned onto his hands and knees, and shivered when he felt Harry's protection spells wash over him. "It should be easier this way. Go slow."

Harry slicked the rest of the oil onto himself, and pressed forward. Draco's body resisted a bit at first, and when he was finally partially inside, he stilled. Bloody hell, it felt wonderful, but he tried to push the feeling to the side for the moment.

"Draco? Are you okay?"

There was a somewhat lengthy pause before, "Yes. I'm fine." Draco's teeth were clenched tightly, and he had already begun sweating from the exertion of staying completely still. So perhaps he _should_ have been a bit more patient, but he didn't want to let on to Harry.

"You can keep going— Stop!" His own voice interrupted him without his consent when Harry had only moved about an inch. Merlin's saggy balls, it hurt, but he reminded himself he'd felt worse. The Dark Mark, for instance, or the cruciatus curse— hell, he was pretty sure he shouldn't be thinking about the war in bed.

Harry kissed his back. "It's okay to take a bit. Stop trying to rush, you're going to hurt yourself."

Draco was pretty sure he'd _already_ hurt himself. He made a small noncommittal noise, and concentrated on the feel of Harry's hands stroking his waist and the feather light kisses on his back until the pain dulled somewhat. Taking a deep breath, he shoved himself back the rest of the way, which honestly just felt more painful. How did people do this regularly?

"Nn— love?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"...Yep."

"You don't have to lie. We can stop." Harry hugged him, arms coming up to cross his chest, bodies pressed tightly together.

"I don't want to," Draco gritted out stubbornly. "I'll be fine in a second."

"I'm sorry love."

Draco put his hand over one of Harry's and squeezed reassuringly. He shifted his hips experimentally, and oh! That hadn't been quite it, but he had definitely brushed something _very_ nice. "You can move darling. I promise I'll tell you if it's too much."

Harry slowly pulled back and thrust back in. Draco let out an internal groan — yep that definitely still hurt. "Down, love. Aim down."

This time Draco's groan was neither from pain, nor was it internal. He tilted his hips, trying to get pressure on that one spot, but he couldn't quite. It was frustrating, but it still felt incredibly good, even when it was just getting brushed.

"Is that a good sound or a pain sound?"

"Good. Good, just keep moving."

After a bit, once Harry stopped treating him like glass, it got good. Really good. Harry made a particularly hard thrust, and Draco felt like he'd been electrocuted — if being electrocuted was inexpressibly pleasurable rather than painful.

"Ah, _don't_ move. Fucking hell."

He flexed his hips, and another wave of pleasure washed through him.

" _Yes._ Fuck, move, just do that again."

Harry thrust again. "Yes, faster, faster."

A few moans spilled from Harry's mouth as he sped up, and Draco's arms started shaking.

"Love? Love? Can we switch positions, I can't, it's—"

Harry pulled out and grabbed Draco about the waist, turning him on his back, and thrusting back in hard. "Like this?" he asked.

Draco groaned, locking his legs around Harry's waist. "Yes. _Merlin_ , yes."

~*~

Quite some time later, they both lay still, sprawled out on the bed.

"Mm, don't know exactly what I expected, but that was probably better."

"Probably?" Harry asked.

"Got to leave room for possibilities. I don't know what it was I expected."

"I love you," Harry sighed, and wriggled over so that the length of their bodies touched, grabbing Draco's hand to intertwine it with his own. "I don't think I could ever get tired of you."

Draco brought their hands up to his mouth to kiss the tops of Harry's knuckles. "Yeah? Was that a possibility before?"

Harry shrugged. "People are people. Things change."

"Hmm, that's depressing." Draco paused. "Then again, so am I; so really this could just be your way of flirting?"

"You got me." Harry gave a small smile.

"In any case, I haven't got the time to sit about wondering why I shouldn't be with you when I'm already spending so much of it wondering when we'll get a moment alone that isn't dedicated to sleep."

"I haven't the faintest what you said, but I'm sure it was nice," Harry mumbled, apparently mere moments from sleep.

Draco turned on his side to spoon Harry and hissed. Merlin, his body did _not,_ apparently, like this shifting and bending idea. He reflected that perhaps taking a bit more time preparing wouldn't have hurt but, well it couldn't really be _Draco's_ fault, could it? It was Harry's fault for getting him so worked up in the first place.

He found he really was quite sleepy even despite the discomfort, and drifted off still clutching Harry's hand.


	3. Poltergeists and Rose Petals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night Peeves wrecks the potions classroom and the following Valentine's Day from a different perspective, and then gratuitous smut.
> 
> Contains explicit sexual content only AFTER the fourth break (directly after the students in the library)

"Mmm, Harry, love, come on. We can't."

"I know," Harry sighed, relinquishing his hold on the waistband of Draco's boxers.

They had meant to go to sleep, as it was already somewhat late on a school night. That hadn't quite happened though, and they had fallen into a rather heated snogging session instead.

Draco rolled onto his back and sighed as well. "I wish there was more time in the day."

"Me too. I mean sleep isn't _so_ necessary."

"Yeah, I think my students would be thrilled with that. Me constantly cross, looking like an inferi, barely coherent just because I stayed up every night to shag."

"You have a point. Although I was under the impression that you were _already_ constantly cross with them."

Draco gave him a hard look. "Please, as if you would know what my classes are like. They actually involve _learning_."

"Ouch." Harry laughed, and traced his fingers idly along Draco's torso.

"I love you," Draco murmured, eyes closed.

"I love you too, prat." Harry said softly, and flicked his hand to remove the ball of soft light hovering above the bed.

"Come here." Draco turned and grabbed Harry about the waist, dragging him so they were spooned closely.

"Goodnight Draco."

"Hmm," Draco mumbled, suddenly quite sleepy.

~*~

Harry jolted awake to the sound of sharp knocking, and groaned. He did _not_ want to be awake at whatever hour this was. Behind him, he could feel Draco breathing evenly, clearly not having woken. Maybe if he just ignored it and tried to go back to sleep... The knocking continued.

Fine, it was likely important anyway, as he was pretty sure Minerva was the only one who even knew where this room was.

He checked the time — just past two, fantastic — and slipped out of bed, careful not to disturb Draco. He looked down at himself, and quickly grabbed his robe. Greeting the headmistress clad in only underwear somehow did not seem advisable.

"Minerva? What is it?"

Three Seventh Year prefects stared back at him, rather than the headmistress. _Even better_ , he thought sarcastically. Why in Merlin's name were they here?

"It's Peeves, sir, he's wrecked the Potions classroom. We were on patrol when we heard all this crashing, and when we went to go investigate, well...it's a complete mess."

"Why did you come to _me_ then, and not your head of house?" This was exactly why he would never accept the responsibility of that role. Horrid. Only one of them was even a Gryffindor, he noticed, much to his disgruntlement. There was no reason they should've been here.

"Well, we wanted to tell Professor Malfoy, sir, but we didn't know where his rooms were."

"And you came _here?_ " He raised his eyebrows. "I wasn't aware students knew about the location of _this_ room either," he muttered, then he sighed.

"Alright, go back to your dorms or patrol or whatever, he will be made aware of the situation."

Draco was not going to be happy about this. Harry turned back inside the room and went to wake him up.

"Come on love, get up," Harry shook his shoulder gently.

"What?" Draco groaned.

"Apparently some of the prefects were patrolling and they heard crashing sounds from your classroom and...Peeves sort of...wrecked it."

"You're joking. Please tell me you woke me up in the middle of the night to play a joke so I can castrate _you_ instead."

"Draco. _Really_."

"Bloody Merlin," Draco's expression darkened, apparently becoming more awake. "I swear if that little meddling piece of shite poltergeist messed up my veritaserum brew, I am _going_ to find a way to murder him."

"Go fix your classroom so you can come back and get some sleep before breakfast."

"Ugh." Draco hauled himself up and pulled on one of Harry's pairs of ridiculous Muggle sweatpants. He swore this was the only occasion Harry's habit of leaving random articles of clothing all over the floor would ever be helpful.

He snatched his wand and stalked out into the corridor, nearly colliding with someone. Draco caught himself and looked around. His jaw tightened. Great, students. Fuck. He turned straight around and slammed the pillar behind him.

Harry had just curled back under the blankets, feeling a little bad that he was sleeping whilst Draco had to clean up the dungeons of the surely extensive havoc Peeves had wreaked, when he heard a slam and Draco stomped back into the room.

"Thank you for warning me that there were still students outside our room," Draco snapped.

"I told them to go back to their dorms, it's not my fault they're nosey little bastards. It's too bloody early for this." Honestly, Harry had barely been awake this whole time — how was he supposed to somehow know everything?

Draco picked up a t-shirt from the floor and yanked it on. Lovely, Chudley Cannons. It was brighter than a bloody Weasley's hair, but it was just going to have to do for now.

He once again left and the students were, of course, still lurking. He shot them his coldest glare, and continued down to the dungeons to clean up the mess.

"Merlin's beard!" the Slytherin boy whispered.

"Professor Malfoy is probably actually going to murder us," the Gryffindor put in.

The Slytherin girl turned from where she was staring off after the professor, and gave a sly smile. "This is confirmation. He may try to kill us, but amongst the students we are going to be bloody heroes."

"Excellent point, Bianca. Excellent point. But how to get this out the fastest?"

"Please, is that even a question? Ryan can't keep his mouth shut for anything. All I've got to do is tell his girlfriend, and we share a room," the Gryffindor replied.

"Nice. I have a feeling this isn't even the beginning, but be sure not to leave out the fact that neither of them were fully clothed. Professor Potter was clutching that robe way too tightly to have been wearing much under it."

"Oh, _of course_."

~*~

Draco bit his lip, and placed the vase down firmly. It would be fine. He had been meticulous — no roses, nothing 'love colours', and nobody else was even likely to see it.

It had been nearly a month since That Night, and things had definitely died down. Neither him nor Harry were doing anything particularly Valentine's Day themed in their classes, so there should be nothing to bring any attention to them. At least, he hoped not.

He took a small note out of his pocket, affixed it to the vase with a light sticking charm, and hurried out of Harry's office. It wouldn't do to be seen anywhere other than the dungeons, as he'd slipped away from breakfast early with the excuse that he'd needed to prepare for class.

"Good morning, Professor Malfoy!"

"Good morning, Sir Nicholas." Draco rolled his eyes where he trusted the ghost couldn't see, and kept walking. He dearly hoped the ghost wouldn't follow after him, as they were often wont to do.

As a student, he'd hardly run into any of the ghosts, but whilst they'd left him alone for the beginning of his first year of teaching, that quickly came to an end.

Nearly-Headless Nick in particular had always seemed to be lingering around in the corridors whenever Harry and Draco were having a conversation during the winter holidays that year, and he'd scarcely let up since. Much to Draco's chagrin, the Fat Friar had seemed to join in more often than not this year — although Harry insisted there was nothing strange at all about it.

Draco held that there was no way it wasn't intentional, and he let out a sigh of relief when Nick drifted off down another corridor, leaving him to continue on to the Potions classroom in peace. It seemed there wasn't a whit of privacy in this castle sometimes.

Mercifully, the day passed quickly and free of gossip from the students. Draco wiped his quill, and set it down, gathering the marked assignments into a neat pile. Sure, Valentine's Day was a silly holiday, and ultimately meaningless, but all the same he was rather glad he'd finished his work for the day before dinner.

He walked to the Great Hall in good spirits, and started to take his seat next to Harry, when he felt something falling on him. He looked up to see a small shower of rose petals coming down gracefully.

"Hmm, must be a leak in the ceiling," Harry said wryly.

Draco laughed, "You're a fool."

And it was true, this was _way_ too conspicuous. But...it was _also_ quite cute in Draco's opinion. He looked down at the petals and raised an eyebrow, blushing slightly. "Red and salmon? I should have known that would be the extent of your knowledge."

"I do what I can," Harry shrugged.

Draco couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face, and he placed his hand on Harry's knee under the table. Harry's hand joined his and intertwined their fingers.

"Thank you for the flowers."

"Of course. You asked Neville about them?"

"Yes. I very much agree with the sentiment." Harry squeezed his hand, and Draco smiled.

"I've finished with all my work for the night. Have you got much?"

"Nope. I'm done as well. Proper motivation works wonders."

Draco rolled his eyes, and continued eating his shepherd's pie, wishing that the meal would just be over with already.

Once dessert finally began to appear, Draco decided it had been quite long enough. He held up the salmon rose petal he'd been toying with, and raised an eyebrow. "Do we really _need_ dessert?"

"I think I'll be fine for one night."

"Good. I'll leave first. Follow me in five."

"Because it _definitely_ wouldn't do to just admit what everybody already knows," Harry grinned.

"It's none of their business."

"Okay. Leave now so I can escape too."

~*~

As Draco strode out of the hall, two Sixth Year Gryffindors excitedly took notice.

"I'm certain of it, Sophie. Professor Potter is going to leave after him. Come on, let's go get Philip."

"Don't you think we'll look suspicious?"

"No, we'll say we're going to the library if anyone asks."

"Fine."

They got up and went to the Ravenclaw table, and Sophie tapped Philip on the arm, causing him to look up. "Why are you guys over here?"

"Did you see Professor Malfoy leave early? And...now Professor Potter is doing the same."

He was, indeed, disappearing down the corridor as they spoke.

"You two want me to go with you and spy, don't you? Can I at least finish pud?"

The Gryffindors only looked at him expectantly.

"Ben?" He appealed.

"Don't look at me. I'm the one who dragged Sophie over."

Philip sighed and stood up, taking a slice of cherry tart with him. "Let's go, Potter will be way ahead of us now."

They got to the stairs and looked up.

"He's going up to the third floor right now," Ben said, beginning to climb the stairs. His friends followed, and they had just reached the fifth floor when the professor disappeared from his sight.

"I think he got off on the sixth floor, come on." They began running.

"Which direction?" Sophie asked, once they finally got to the sixth floor.

"I think he went right?"

"Let's take it. Jade said the entrance to Potter's room was a pillar."

"Should've asked more specifically," Philip grumbled.

"Yeah, well you're saying that _now_ _—_ " Sophie was interrupted by a loud thump from the wall. More specifically, the pillar in the wall they were passing by.

"You think this is it?" Ben asked, leaning close to try and hear anything else.

Philip fished around in his pockets, eventually pulling out two extendable ears. "Only one way to find out. Not sure how well they'll work though. I don't see any cracks around the pillar."

He held one out for the Gryffindors to share, and they placed the end against the bottom of the pillar.

"All I can make out is some mumbling."

"Me too— shite! It's Mrs. Norris."

The other two turned to look where Sophie was pointing down the corridor.

"Filch won't be far behind, we can't look suspicious," she said, hurriedly stuffing the extendible ears into her hijab.

"To the library. We forgot something in Gryffindor tower if he asks," Ben said, heading to the stairs.

The three of them collapsed into chairs in the back of the library. "Well that was all for nothing," Ben groaned.

"Well, we know they were probably both in there. Unless Professor Potter was talking to himself," Sophie tried to bring up the mood.

"Would've rather stayed for pudding," Philip sulked.

"Quit whingeing, at least you got _some_. Here's your extendables," Sophie held them out.

"Thanks. The library's oddly busy."

They watched as twenty or so students crowded around a large table near theirs.

"They're surely not all studying together?" Ben asked.

"I'm certain they're not. I'd bet ten Galleons it's about the professors," Philip responded.

The other two nodded.

~*~

As soon as Harry had left the Great Hall, he'd been impatient to get to the room. For likely the thousandth time in his life, he cursed the ridiculous stairs in the castle, and tried to speed up his pace without being obvious, lest someone saw him.

He'd barely closed the pillar when Draco was on him.

"Well hello," Harry got out between kisses.

"I've been on edge all day."

"Yeah? I'm not complaining."

"Good."

Draco shoved him roughly back against the door and kissed him thoroughly.

"I love you so much," he gasped out after several minutes.

"I love you too. Happy Valentine's Day."

"My love for you has nothing to do with this gaudy, tacky day. At least the decorations were toned down a bit this year," Draco sighed.

"Mhmm, I somehow don't think you mind the holiday too much. I mean, you've got me here at your mercy." Harry spread his arms wide, and Draco pressed their bodies impossibly closer together.

"You're always here and at my mercy," he sniped, kissing down Harry's neck.

Harry laughed and tried to tilt Draco's head back up to kiss him on the lips, but Draco resisted.

"Fine. The fact that it happens to be the day to celebrate love has nothing at all to do with the fact that you definitely knew you were getting laid tonight and have been thinking about it all day."

Draco bit him sharply.

"Hey, that wasn't nice!" Harry complained.

"Neither are you," Draco murmured, kissing over the spot.

"Okay. How about: we're going to have mind-blowing sex because we love each other, and I have no idea what day it is, but I'm sure it doesn't matter. I hope it's not that horrible pink _love_ day though."

"You're ridiculous," Draco smiled, allowing Harry to kiss him on the mouth.

"Says _you_."

~*~

"You want to do this here?" Draco asked when Harry tugged at his boxers. They were on the floor in the front room, and they'd managed to rid themselves of most of their clothes already.

"Do you want to move?"

"I suppose it doesn't really matter. Perhaps I'd better move my head farther from the coffee table though."

They were resituated and completely naked in a few seconds. Harry closed his hand, and when he reopened it it was covered in oil.

"Of course you can conjure lube nonverbally and wandlessly now."

"It's all about what you focus on," Harry winked. He leaned forward to kiss Draco as he slid one finger in. "Can you turn over love?"

Draco gave him a questioning look, but complied without comment. Harry continued prepping him and added a couple lovebites to his back, which it became quite clear Draco was enjoying.

"Do you want to try something new?" Harry asked.

"Perhaps."

"Can I rim you?"

Draco's breath caught. "Oh. You...want to?"

"Yeah, I figure most things are worth a try."

"Okay."

Harry removed his fingers and quickly closed and opened his hand to get rid of the oil left on.

"Relax. You're so tense." Harry stroked his hands over Draco's sides soothingly.

"Sorry."

Harry brought his hands down to squeeze Draco's arse and spread him open. He swiped his tongue over the area and Draco moaned. Well that was a good sign. He circled his tongue around and dipped it inside. Although he'd been stretched, it was more difficult than Harry had anticipated.

He tried again, and settled into a sort of rhythm that Draco was rather loudly appreciative of. Draco pushed back against his face, and Harry reached around to jerk him off at the same time.

"Fuck, Harry. I don't think I'm gonna last long like this."

Harry redoubled his efforts, and was rewarded with a particularly loud moan.

"Harry, please, I'm gonna cum."

Finally, Harry pulled back. "Do you think you can go for two rounds?"

"Er, yeah. Okay."

Harry resumed with enthusiasm. He wanted to make Draco cum this way — there was just something so alluring about the idea of bringing Draco off so thoroughly. Draco was clearly enjoying this _much_ more than just a blowjob, and Harry was able to watch him fall apart without being distracted by trying to get there himself. Sure, he was turned on, but he could ignore it for now.

Draco pushed back against him again and his moans suddenly went up an octave.

"Mmm Harry— Harry, fuck, I—"

He came hard onto the floor, still babbling disjointedly. Harry kissed up his back and massaged his sides, waiting for him to be coherent.

After several still, silent minutes, Draco lifted his head. "Merlin's left tit."

"Oh good, you're alive."

"Am I? Fuck, Harry, that was... _so_ _good_."

He rolled onto his side and gestured at the mess. "Can you...? I don't have my wand." Harry waved his hand.

Draco scooted closer until they were flush against each other and gave Harry an emphatic kiss. "Where did you learn to do that?"

Harry shrugged. "I just winged it, honestly."

"Damn. Well colour me impressed."

They lazily kissed for a while until Harry's arousal became uncomfortable, and he began stroking himself.

"What's this?" Draco smacked his hand away, replacing it with his own. "I'm pretty sure that's my job. No need for that."

"Doesn't really matter," Harry replied between kisses. Draco squeezed his hand, and Harry moaned.

Draco felt himself start to harden again, and he grabbed both his and Harry's cocks in his hand, jerking them off together.

"Are you ready? Can I fuck you?" Harry whispered, thrusting into his hand.

"Yeah. Yes."

Draco let go, and Harry pushed a few fingers back in to make sure he was properly stretched.

"Fuck," Draco panted.

"Mhm, that's the idea," Harry murmured, slipping his fingers back out, and quickly slicking himself up and pushing inside.

"Gah, I really want to be mad about that, because you're not _nearly_ as funny as you think you are, but—" Draco wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and canted his hips up to meet his thrusts. "—but keep doing _that_ , and I'll let you off the hook."

Harry laughed and leaned in to kiss him. "Gracious of you," he muttered, in between kisses.

"I try." Draco panted. He wasn't entirely sure he remembered _what_ the were bantering about at this point, as his brain felt a bit foggy, but Harry would understand the spirit of— of....whatever the fuck it was he meant. _Damn_ thinking was harder than he remembered it being. Amongst other things. "Can I— fuck— can I ride you?" Well, if this was a night for trying new things, why not? Harry had certainly done more than his fair share tonight.

Which, speaking of: great _Hecate_ , Draco _really_ hoped getting eaten out was not a one-time thing.

"Merlin yes," Harry was only too eager to oblige his request.

They quickly readjusted so that Harry was on his back and Draco was sat astride him. Draco lined himself up, and slowly sank down on Harry's cock, and— ah, he could definitely see why people did this. This was completely different than how it normally felt, and not at _all_ in a bad way.

Harry held his hands up for support, and Draco grabbed them, intertwining their fingers as he rose back up and sank down.

He came for the second time that night within seconds of Harry, and with their hands still holding tightly. There was probably something disgustingly romantic that could be said about that, but, well, Draco found it difficult to care. Nobody _else_ had to know what a sap he was sometimes.

They both dozed off on the floor, only waking from the cold to move into their bed some hours later. And if they ached a bit the next day, well, nobody had to know _that_ either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somebody made fan art! Technically it's for Chapter 18 of FC, but the same events are here and I just want everyone possible to see it! Because I've never gotten fan art before!! And it's lovely!!!!!
> 
> Please go check it out, it's by [@qina_f23](https://www.instagram.com/qina_f23/) on instagram and you can click right [here](https://www.instagram.com/p/B5NpP8rAS5C/?igshid=1oilbq0cf97dd) for part 1, and [here](https://www.instagram.com/p/B54uwZ1gwg8/?igshid=e3z6j57w083f) for part 2!!!


	4. Of Desks and Versatility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, the title says it all. The versatility of uses for desks, _and_ the versatility of a certain Harry James Potter. Perhaps. Jk, no 'perhaps', it's Harry getting nailed in his office.
> 
> Chapter contains explicit sexual content; essentially pwp.

Harry looked up as the door to his office opened and closed softly.

"Oh, Draco. What brings you up here so early?" Dinner had been little more than an hour before, and it was the norm for them to spend several hours after in their respective offices this close to the end of year exams.

"What, not absolutely thrilled to see me?" Draco asked wryly, arranging himself comfortably on Harry's messy desk, as per usual.

Harry leaned back in his chair and grinned.

"No, not really," he said in a mock-sad voice, switching his grin to an exaggerated frown. "I was expecting my secret lover and now you've come along. Imagine if you'd come in just a few minutes from now. What a mess. Septima will be so upset — I'll have to call it all off." He sighed dramatically.

"Septima, really? You couldn't think of anyone better?" Draco snickered.

"Who — Filius? Septima's not so bad. Maybe I'm just attracted to intelligence"

"He's like eighty. I mean, _get it grandpa,_ if that's your thing; but, like...Neville's _right there_ ," Draco said, and snorted when Harry wrinkled his nose in distaste.

Draco paused, considering the last of Harry's words. "I _am_ rather intelligent. It would only make sense, since nobody else can even come _close_ to me in any _other_ area."

Harry looked amused. "There's the modest man I fell in love with. Now, care to _actually_ tell me why you're up here?"

Draco slid fluidly off the desk, ignoring the pieces of parchment that fell to the floor, and sauntered around to Harry's chair. He placed his hands on the armrests, caging Harry in, and leaned forward. "Well you _did_ say earlier that the only way we'd be able to shag for the next week and a half would be if it was on your desk in between marking assignments."

Harry's mouth dropped open and he raised his eyebrows. "I was _joking!_ "

Draco cocked his head slightly. "Odd. I suddenly don't understand humour at all."

"Yeah, well what about sarcasm? I'm sure there's no state you'd be in where you wouldn't get that."

Draco simply widened his eyes innocently.

Harry rolled his eyes and looked at him incredulously. "Draco. Seriously? We can _not_ have sex in my office!"

Draco finally straightened and leaned back against Harry's desk with his arms crossed. "Why?" he asked simply.

"Because!" Harry spluttered. "Students! Other professors—"

"But they don't have to _know_. I mean locking and silencing charms are a given."

"A _given_ — how often do you think this happens?"

Draco shrugged. "None of you Gryffindors ever shacked up in the empty classrooms?"

"What?"

"Well _I_ never did, but I know for a fact that Terry Boot and Daphne Greengrass made quite a habit of it." He narrowed his eyes. "Perhaps it was just them, now that I think of it."

Harry wiped a tired hand over his face.

"No, wait, Blaise definitely told me some... _unnamed Hufflepuff_ bloke gave him a blowjob on the fourth floor once during a free period. He might've been lying though, he _did_ like to brag. What were the options, anyway? Zacharias Smith? Not bloody likely — I don't think _any_ amount of teenage hormones could convince someone to risk putting their dick anywhere near that prat."

"I have several questions, but I just...I don't even want to ask."

"I'm not sure I have the answers anyway. Fuck do I still hate that Smith bloke, though. Absolute bellend."

Harry laughed. "You don't have better things to do besides holding onto petty school grudges?"

Draco's eyes glinted. Oh _hell._

"Mhm, since you ask so nicely," Draco practically _purred_ , leaning forward until their mouths were just barely brushing, "I can think of at least _one_ better thing I could do right now."

Oh hell. Fucking hell and god _damn it_ , Harry had played right into his hands. And he didn't even have the time to finish _thinking_ that fact, before Draco was kissing him.

How unrepentantly conniving.

"You're still not allowed to seduce me in my office," Harry sighed, but he found himself kissing back. Draco was a conniving bastard, but...that was, unfortunately, part of the allure.

Harry made a mental note not to argue next time Hermione told him he had awful taste.

"Mmm?"

"It's unprofessional." Harry mumbled between kisses.

"Is it?"

"Very. Can you imagine what Minerva would think of this?" He turned his head and let his nose skim over Draco's cheek.

"I can't imagine she would ever need to know," Draco replied smoothly, kissing over Harry's jaw, which made him let out an embarrassingly breathy sigh.

"Yes, but _I_ would still know," he argued. "And whenever anyone is in here—"

"You know many things, Harry," he murmured against his skin, as he slowly kissed down his neck, "and I think Minerva has yet to have a problem with that fact. I rather think it's why she hired you."

Fucking _hell_ it was hard to keep up when Draco was doing that — which Harry was _sure_ was the entire point. He opened his eyes (which had inconsiderately fallen shut of their own accord whilst Draco was kissing his neck), and swallowed back another appreciative sound. "She hired me to have sex with another professor on my desk?"

Draco sighed, and leaned back with a scowl. "You're deliberately twisting my words."

" _You're_ deliberately twisting the argument. Don't think I don't see through your Slytherin ways."

Ah, the sweet sound of victory. And probably regret, when he was trying to focus on marking papers instead of Draco. Damn, perhaps neither of them were winners. Ugh. What a cop out.

"Fine. I'll see you tonight," Draco acquiesced. He glanced over the masses of parchment on the desk and floor. "Possibly. I may already be asleep by the time you come in by the looks of your desk."

Harry nodded and tilted his face up for another kiss, which Draco obliged with a chaste peck. Harry pulled him back down for a deeper kiss, threading his fingers through his hair, and sliding their tongues together in a way that made Draco moan quietly.

He pulled back with a sigh. Utterly unfair that he had to go back to _working_ now, like some sort of _responsible adult_. Ridiculous.

"See you later, then."

Draco looked just as regretful to leave as Harry felt, but, nonetheless, he pressed a final kiss to Harry's forehead and left, closing the door softly behind him.

Harry groaned and picked up his quill, trying to focus his attention back on the essay he'd been in the middle of marking.

~*~

Three hours in, and he had been making progress — perhaps slower than most days, but progress nonetheless — and he was very glad for a break when there was a sharp rap on the door. He didn't much care if it involved wrangling _Peeves_ at this point, anything for a break from focusing so intensely on these essays.

"Yes?"

Draco opened the door and gave Harry a tired smile. "I think I'm done for the night."

He walked around to look at Harry's work over his shoulder.

"Ugh, that one's practically illegible."

Harry nodded and set down his quill, slumping a bit in his chair. Draco made a sympathetic noise and draped his arms over Harry's shoulders, hugging him from behind and burying his face in his neck. Harry sighed contentedly and rested a hand on the back of Draco's head, absently toying with his hair.

They stayed like that for several minutes until Harry spoke up.

"You're going up to bed?"

Draco nodded.

"I'm going to stay here for a bit longer."

Draco made a dismayed noise, and squeezed him tighter.

"It's your own fault, you know. I've been slow going because I've been a bit distracted — which I'm _sure_ was entirely unintentional on your part."

"'S not my fault I'm so gorgeous. Or have you been thinking about how you want to fuck me on your desk?"

Harry groaned. "You come into _my_ office, distract me from _my_ work, and then you think _I'm_ gonna fuck _you?_ "

Draco turned his head. "Mmm? You finally want me to fuck you? Maybe I'm not so tired."

"Thought you said you preferred bottoming."

"I do, but I really want to see you bottom for the first time. Sounds hot. The kind of hot that should be illegal."

Harry blushed, but snapped back at him, "Well if we can whip up a time-turner, we shouldn't have to go _too_ far back to get arrested for sodomy."

"Not funny." But Harry had caught the muffled snort of laughter against his neck. What a rotten liar.

He shrugged Draco off of his shoulder, and made a shooing motion with his hand, ignoring Draco's comment. "Anyway, I don't care what you say, you're falling asleep on me, and I _do_ need to finish a few more of these. Come seduce me tomorrow or something, but go to bed for Merlin's sake."

"Alright, alright. I'm off to have saucy dreams about what your face will look like when I fuck you, then."

Harry covered his face with his hands. "You are _utterly evil_."

"I know, I'm told it's sexy."

Harry shoved at him half-heartedly. "Leave me to my misery already, before I find out if spontaneous death from sexual frustration is a real possibility."

~*~

After two and a half hours, Harry threw the parchment he was reading onto his desk and rubbed his eyes. _'Reading'_ was a loose term for it anyway — he wasn't sure he'd understood any of it.

He trudged up the staircases to the room and quietly slipped in, trying not to wake Draco. He shuffled off his shoes and discarded his robes on the sofa, which he was sure Draco wouldn't be too pleased about, but Harry would put them away tomorrow. Or at least, that's what he told himself.

He walked into the actual bedroom and sighed.

"Not that I should've expected anything else, but why aren't you asleep?"

Draco primly set a bookmark in his book and put it on his side table. "I was waiting for you."

Harry crawled into bed and shook his head. "You'll just be that much grumpier tomorrow morning."

"Come here and stop talking. _Nox._ " Draco doused his reading light and put his wand aside, pulling Harry close. "See? Would you really rather me already have been asleep? Now we get to cuddle."

"Shh."

~*~

Harry had just dismissed his last class, and was now attempting to establish an order in which he might begin his marking for the evening. He was _not_ expecting a visitor to come in unannounced and close the door firmly, muffling the sounds of the students yet to leave the classroom.

"Draco." He acknowledged.

"Hello darling," Draco drawled rather solicitously.

"Any particular reason why you're here?"

"Well I believe you told me last night to 'come seduce you tomorrow', and it's tomorrow, so here I am."

"I never thought I'd ever have to explain to _you_ about sarcasm."

Draco walked right up against Harry and spoke in his ear. "It wasn't really sarcasm, though, was it?"

Harry avoided the question. "I have work to do."

"And so do I, but right now you want me to fuck you, isn't that right?"

Harry shivered, although the room was actually quite warm.

"What is it you keep picturing, hmm? You want to lay back on your desk and have me take you from above? Do you want me to bend you over it— oh, that's it, isn't it? That's usually more my thing. Want to see what all the fuss is about, do you?"

"We shouldn't," Harry said weakly. His eyes had closed as Draco was speaking and his neck arched to give him access.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked against the side of his neck, punctuating the question with an open-mouthed kiss on the sensitive skin.

Harry grabbed Draco's face with both hands and brought him up for a heady kiss.

Draco flicked his wand at the door, adding a few extra shielding and locking charms on top of the usual _muffliato_ and _colloportus_. Better to be safe than sorry, really.

Harry was backing up and feeling for his chair with one hand. He sat and brought Draco onto his lap, trying to break the kisses as few times as possible. "Get these off," Harry gasped between kisses, vaguely pulling upward at Draco's robes.

He stood quickly, putting his wand into his robe pocket, and stripping the whole thing off carelessly onto the floor whilst he toed off his shoes (shoes of a kind that really were not meant to ever be _'toed off'_ , as Draco was sure to remember later). Harry pulled him back down again to resume kissing, and let his hands roam freely on Draco's bare torso.

Draco leaned back. "Come on, we've got to prep you." He pulled Harry back up and tugged his robes over his head. He stood for a moment with his hands digging into Harry's bare waist. "Oh Merlin, You just— I sometimes don't even know where to start with you; I just want to do everything to you all at once. Bloody hell you're fit—" He broke off with a moan when he saw Harry palming himself through his pants.

"You wanna prep me? Go on ahead," Harry tapped one of Draco's hands and it glistened with lubricant. Draco closed his eyes.

"You didn't even need to use a proper movement. Oh Hell, come here and sit on the desk."

Harry helpfully swiped everything onto the floor and sat down on the edge.

"Take off your boxers for me and lay back."

He did so, and looked expectantly at Draco, who hitched one of Harry's legs over his shoulder whilst he trailed a wet finger along the inside of the other leg until he got where he wanted. He trailed a finger over Harry's hole and lightly pressed.

"Just do it."

"So eager to get bent over?"

Harry didn't respond, and Draco slid his first finger in, beginning to kiss along Harry's thigh as he stretched him open. He continued kissing and nipping and sucking everywhere he could reach whilst fingering him, until he was absolutely certain he'd done a good enough job opening him up. It wouldn't do to have another Badger Incident.

"Draco, I swear on Merlin's name I have never been more sure of anything in my life. I will be fine, please."

"Okay." Draco slowly removed his fingers and dropped Harry's leg from his shoulder. Harry groaned and his hand twitched south, but Draco grabbed his wrist. "Still not your job."

He helped Harry to standing and promptly turned him around, pressing his front flush against Harry's back. Draco reached around and slowly started to stroke him. "Isn't that better?" He grazed his teeth over Harry's shoulder, producing a moan.

"Ah, just fuck me already."

"You sound half fucked out already and we've barely started."

"Come on Draco, you already spent so much time working me over, what'd you expect?"

Draco put one hand on Harry's belly and one between his shoulder blades, and swiftly _pushed_ _,_ forcing him to bend over the desk.

" _Yes_ ," it came out as an exhale, but Harry was fairly sure he got his point across, as he could feel Draco slicking himself up behind him.

"Ready?"

Harry nodded and then groaned as Draco pushed in. It didn't really feel bad or good, it just felt like a lot and he didn't know how to process this new sensation.

"Hard." Harry demanded. After all, what was the point of a sensation you couldn't understand? Eventually, with enough of it, it will have to go one way or the other.

True to his theory, it didn't take long for Harry's body to tip over to being submerged in pleasure. And hard and pleasurable things stayed, right through the end. Harry couldn't quite tell whether he was still somehow riding his orgasm, or whether everything was just so good he hadn't felt it fade, then Draco thrust in hard and Harry felt him come.

After a moment, Draco slowly pulled out, and Harry straightened up and made a face as he turned around. Draco kissed him.

"What are you making faces for?"

"I guess I knew, but I never really though about...your come is coming back out and it feels weird."

"Oh," Draco laughed. "Sorry, I'm not laughing at _you_ _—_ let me find my wand."

He performed a quick spell, then went ahead and cleaned everything else up as well.

"I'll show you that spell later."

Harry nodded and turned his head for a kiss, which Draco gladly gave.

"At risk of sounding like a soppy git...you amaze me constantly," Draco said reverently. "Not the sex — well, yes the sex is amazing, but that's not what I meant. You're just really amazing, okay?"

"Okay?"

"You don't get to make it sound like a question. I want you to _know_."

"Okay." Harry said quietly.

"Let's get ourselves together; I'm sure dinner is soon."

"Probably. I love you."

Draco grinned as he straightened his robes. "And I love _you_ , darling."


	5. The Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Draco being a freak in bed (or, *cough* _against tree_ , as the case may be), as a certain Seventh Year so eloquently speculated, is elaborated on.  
> I was listening to 'Closer' by Nine Inch Nails whilst I wrote this, if that tells you anything...
> 
> Chapter contains explicit sexual content; pwp. No 'essentially' about it this time, there is not a _drop_ of plot here lol.
> 
> TW/CW: consensual non-con roleplay, degradation, power imbalance 
> 
> (PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF THIS ISN'T FOR YOU!)

The rough tree bark scraped against Draco's back through his robes. It was utterly indecent what they were doing — they were certainly too old for this sort of thing — but here he and Harry were, snogging frantically in the Forbidden Forest. They weren't even far enough in to guarantee they couldn't be seen.

They couldn't entirely be blamed though; Draco had gone out so he could pick a particular herb at sunset on the first day of Jupiter going into retrograde. The problem was, this particular plant was quite rare, and whilst there had been a _few_ studies, there was widely varying information on its properties. All that was known was speculation, and the discovery of when to pick it may not be at its _most_ potent, but it was the best that had been found so far.

The closest thing to certainty about the plant was that when picked, the compound emissions from the broken stalk tended to affect one strongly. If Draco had to hazard a guess, he'd say the plant emissions were wildly lowering his and Harry's inhibitions, but then again Draco wasn't incredibly concerned with theorising at the moment.

It was hard enough as it was to put his actual responsibilities before shagging (and therefore almost never having the opportunity for said shagging), but whatever this herb did, it felt _impossible_ to keep his hands off of Harry.

They'd attempted to at least leave the forest and go back to their rooms, fumbling and kissing as they stumbled through the trees, but it appeared that this was as far as they were going to get.

"There's nothing stopping you from being as loud as you want. We don't need any spells, we'll just be put down to more wild animals in the forest," Harry gasped hotly in his ear, and Draco moaned as Harry ground against him.

"You make me feel utterly depraved with the things I want to do to you," Harry said, sucking and biting down Draco's neck.

"I'm already utterly depraved, so imagine how you make _me_ feel," Draco managed to joke, as he hitched up Harry's robes to run his hands over his bare back. He dug his nails in desperately, when Harry squeezed his arse and pulled Draco's hips even harder against his own.

Draco had a feeling he was going to get fucked against this tree.

Whilst it was never something he'd _particularly_ fancied doing, at the moment the prospect was looking amazing. He brought his hands around to hold Harry's robes up in the front — these things were certainly not created for ease of access for sex acts — and palmed his cock.

He removed his tongue from Harry's mouth long enough to gasp out "Take these bloody robes off. I wanna suck your cock, and I really don't feel like holding them out of the way the whole time."

"Yeah. Yeah." Harry got out before kissing him again. It took several tries, but he finally managed to stop long enough to strip off his robes, and push off his shorts and shoes, then his hands went right back to stroking over Draco's neck and jaw. He trailed his hands down to his chest as they pulled back for air, panting against each other's mouths. Draco ran his hands up and down over the outside of Harry's bare hips, drawing him closer.

"Fuck. Come on Harry, you know how I want it right now." His head fell back against the tree as Harry ground against him again.

"Yeah? You're sure? You know I'm always a little—"

"You're not gonna— Ah, shite Harry— you won't hurt me. I promise I'll stop you— Mmm _fuck_ — stop you if I don't like it anymore. Merlin. Please."

"Are y—"

"Please don't." Draco said, looking at Harry through half lidded eyes, which seemed to convey quite the opposite message. Harry still looked somewhat unsure, and Draco doubled down.

"Don't make me," he said solicitously, grinding against Harry and giving him his best fuck me eyes.

Harry set his face, trusting Draco not to lie about actually wanting him to stop. He grabbed Draco's hair tightly, yanking his head forward so that his lips were right against Draco's ear, and Draco gasped. "Don't fucking lie to me," he whispered harshly. "You want this, you want to be used, you want to be owned. You want it so bloody badly, don't you? You know exactly what you're doing when you flaunt yourself in front of me like that." Draco shivered.

Harry bit his jaw, right under the ear and sucked a bright mark on it. "You like that too, don't you? You want to be owned, you want everyone to know that you belong to me. I bet you'd spread your legs for anyone just to feel owned like that. Right desperate, aren't you?"

Draco whimpered, and Harry licked behind his ear, then bit the lobe sharply. "That was a question, slut."

"No." Draco gasped. "I dont— I'm not—"

"What did I say about lying to me?" Harry interrupted casually, dragging his tongue over Draco's neck. "You know I'm going to have to punish you for that. Was that what you wanted? I bet it was, filthy and desperate as you are," Harry continued calmly.

He suddenly stepped back and pushed down on Draco's shoulders, forcing him to his knees. "You said this is what you wanted," he spat out. "You said you wanted to suck my cock, didn't you? Do it then, see if you enjoy it as much as you thought when I'm fucking your face so hard you choke."

Draco leaned forward and wrapped his hand around Harry's cock, slowly stroking it before closing his mouth around it. He licked at the tip before sinking down as far as he could. Harry grabbed the back of his head and held him there, making his eyes water. "Suck," Harry commanded.

Draco did his best to create some suction whilst nearly choking.

"Useless," Harry muttered, and dragged Draco's head back by the hair. "You can't do anything on your own, can you?"

Harry slowly started to move his hips, fucking into Draco's mouth. He pushed deeper and deeper until Draco was choking, and even then he only moved back to let him breathe before pushing back in just as far, making him gag until his watering eyes threatened to spill.

"Are you gonna cry? You gonna let all those tears stain that pretty face of yours? Look at you on your knees, mouth full of my cock, crying like you can't take it. Useless." He pulled out of Draco's mouth.

"I'm sorry," Draco whispered, staring at the ground. "I'm sorry, Harry."

Harry grabbed his chin, and forced him to look up into his face. "Did I say you could call me that?" he growled. "Did I say you could use my name like you actually know me? Like you're not just a common whore?"

"I'm sorry," Draco whispered again, trying to avoid Harry's eyes. Harry let go of his chin and sneered.

"I've got to make you useful somehow, don't I? Stand up and take off your pants." He looked Draco up and down appraisingly. "Bend over and spread your legs," he ordered.

Draco complied silently, bracing his hands on the tree trunk. Harry hitched the bottom of Draco's robes up onto his back and shoved two slick fingers into him, twisting them brutally. Draco made a strangled sound and Harry yanked his fingers out and slapped Draco's ass hard enough to leave a red handprint. 

"Did I say you could make noise?" He slid his fingers back inside and Draco stayed silent, biting his lip.

He continued working his fingers, scissoring and twisting them to open him up. By the time he added a third finger, Draco was rocking back onto them and little moans were slipping past his lips despite his attempts to contain them.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you. You're not supposed to — you don't deserve to. Dirty sluts like you are meant to be used and left alone and leaking cum to make sure you remember who owns you."

He spread his fingers inside Draco, and pulled them out, waving his hand to get rid of the oil. "Turn around."

Draco faced him, and Harry pushed him back against the tree, pressing himself right up against him, and yanking Draco's robes up to his waist again. "Put your legs around me like a good pet," Harry said, wrapping a hand around one of Draco's thighs to help him up. Draco managed to get most of the way up, and Harry hitched him up properly around his waist before grabbing the back of his head and dragging him into a brutal kiss. 

"I'm going to fuck you right here like an animal. You don't deserve to lay down like a person. You don't deserve a bed," He panted before kissing Draco again, biting his lip and swiping his tongue over Draco's.

He didn't stop kissing him as he trailed his newly oiled fingers down Draco's arse and over his hole, circling it and slipping a finger in just far enough to make Draco push down onto it, before pulling it away. Draco whimpered at the teasing, and Harry dug his nails into his thighs.

"Fine then, if you can't keep your mouth shut, then you'd better scream like you mean it. You'd better be as loud as you can — let everybody know what exactly I do to you. If you want to be loud, you'd better be _loud_."

He slicked up his cock, and slowly pushed in. Draco moaned loudly trying to push down, and Harry thrust all the way in, making Draco's voice go up an octave. "Yes, yes, please fuck me. Please, oh Merlin." Harry set a fast pace, snapping his hips up frantically. It felt so tight he figured it must have been at least a bit painful for Draco, but if it was he didn't seem to mind. He dug his nails into Harry's back, leaving scratches up to his shoulders. 

"If you can't keep your hands to yourself, I guess I'll have to make you," Harry growled as he continued fucking into him. Draco suddenly found his wrists bound above his head against the tree trunk.

"Ah, bloody hell Harry. Fuck fuck fuck yes."

"What did I tell you about using my name? When did you decide to become so misbehaved?"

Draco saw a scarf materialise in front of his face, and then it was wrapping around his face, covering his eyes.

"Maybe if you can't see who's fucking you, you'll stop saying it," Harry hissed, groaning himself as Draco shifted on his cock.

Harry pounded up harder into him, and Draco screamed as he finally hit his prostate.

"Touch yourself," Harry ordered.

"Yes, yes." Draco felt one of his hands released, and began stroking his cock to relieve the aching hardness.

"Shite shite shite shite fuck, oh Merlin I'm gonna come."

"Don't you _dare_ ," Harry snapped. "Not until I tell you to."

Draco whimpered, squeezing his cock harshly to try and stave of his orgasm. "Oh hell. Oh hell, please please please please."

"Come now." Harry said after what felt like an eternity. "Come for me."

It took two strokes, and then Draco was coming hard enough to see spots. He didn't even feel like he was in his body, but holy hell he could feel everything _happening_ to it. He felt Harry still fucking up into him, and he could feel his own hand still on his cock, stroking out the last of his orgasm. Through his haze, he felt Harry finally spill his release inside him, and moaned again, leaning back limply against the tree trunk.

His other hand was released, and he let it fall into his lap, and then Harry was kissing his chest softly and untying the blindfold. He ran his hand over Draco's cheek and gently kissed his mouth, stroking over his shoulder, and through his hair — anywhere he could reach.

Draco finally regained enough use of his body to run his hands over Harry in return, kissing him back sleepily. After a few minutes, Harry pulled back, frowning.

"I didn't do anything too much, did I? Did I hurt you?"

Draco sighed, letting his head tip forward onto Harry's shoulder and carding his fingers through his hair.

"No darling, you never do. You worry too much — I didn't say the word, did I?"

Harry let out a huff of laughter. "No, but sometimes I wonder if you're too prideful to use it in bed for fear of sounding like a fool."

"Does it look like we're in bed? And anyway, that's the point, it wouldn't really work if it was something I might say anyway, and I doubt I'll be saying flobberworm for any other reason."

Harry sighed, pushing his hand under the collar of Draco's robes to trace lazy circles on his back with his fingers.

"I love you."

"I'm aware."

"Prat." Harry kissed his neck. "Okay, you're also heavy, time to get down."

He carefully pulled out and set Draco down, cleaning them both off with a wave of his hand.

"That's never going to get less hot," Draco said stepping forward, back into Harry's arms. "I love you too." He murmured into Harry's neck.

"I know." Harry tilted Draco's head up to give him a proper kiss, and backed away.

Draco frowned and reached back out to him. Harry sighed. "As much as I'd like to stand here all night, it's freezing, and there may have been some blood warming activity, but I'm still the naked one."

He got dressed as Draco looked for his shorts and shoes. Harry shook his head and sent them floating toward him, walking over behind them to kiss Draco on the cheek. "That's what accio is for, love."

Draco blushed. "Listen, I am not at my top performance right now — my brain is a bit addled, thanks to a certain _someone_."

"You weren't complaining a minute ago. Come on, let's get back to the castle before we get hypothermia. And maybe we can even catch some sleep."

"Yeah, and I need to put away the...shite. I don't know where I put the plant," Draco said, looking around. "I think I may have dropped it."

"Oh, er, let me try to summon it." Harry held out his hand and then frowned. "I don't feel anything responding to the spell."

Draco gave a tired laugh. "Well. That's... That's that, I guess. I won't be experimenting with it then — which is probably for the best, actually, considering everything that just happened from a few minutes of exposure." 


End file.
